


Whenever, However

by etherealwatson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), The Potters Live, i love this concept even though it technically isn't realistic, lily and james come back to life, remus lives too because i love....him, sirius lives because i love him okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwatson/pseuds/etherealwatson
Summary: HEADLINE: James Potter and Lily Evans Potter are ALIVE?! Find out more on page 3 of the Daily Prophet! [hiatus]





	1. le retour

**[Darkness.]**

 

Lily Potter opened her eyes and saw darkness.

_Where am I?_

She moved her arms in an attempt to figure out her surroundings. They hit wood. She pushed upward and found earth falling on top of her.

“Ugh!” she hoarsely yelled.

She sat up, nearly choking on the soil enclosing her. Heaving, Lily reached the surface. She found herself to be in the Godric’s Hollow graveyard. After settling on the cold earth, she turned around and saw a gravestone that read ‘In Living Memory of James Potter and Lily Potter’.

“Huh?” Lily turned abruptly. James Potter came rising out of the soil.

“Lily? What happened?” James noticed the gravestone. “Oh, shit. We couldn’t have…”

Lily suddenly realized. “Where’s Harry?” she whispered to James. She frantically searches the dismal graveyard, eyes darting across the gravestones.

“ _We have to find him_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a "Potters return" fanfic with drarry in it, so I decided to make one myself! Sorry that this chapter is so short. Think of it as a prologue. More will come soooooon!


	2. la découverte

**[Ministry of Magic]**

 

Alarms roared throughout the Department. Kaizer Zeschke shook awake in his chair. Alice Langenstein grabbed the mallet from Kai’s mahogany desk and slammed the alarms to a stop.

“Wha-what’s the cause for the alarm?” Kai asked his partner. Alice glanced to the message box on her desk, which was opening slowly. A small scrap of paper floated out. Alice leaned over and caught it. The paper read ‘Unnatural Resurrection in Godric’s Hollow. Report immediately to location.’

“An unnatural resurrection in Godric’s Hollow. Get up, Kai,” Alice replied. She shoved him out of his chair, his robes flying.

“Merlin, Al.” He dusted himself off. The pair of aurors disapparated.

 

**[Godric’s Hollow]**

 

The horizon was outlined with orange and red. The air in the small village felt stiff unlike a usual daybreak. Owls flew past. The Potters faltered through the thin lanes of Godric’s Hollow, their legs still weak.

They subconsciously reached their home, abandoned. Lily pushed the metal gate and walked down the path to the front door, James following suit.

“You couldn’t possibly think he’s here right?” James asked.

“Of course not...I just wanted to see,” Lily replied.

The pair entered their former home.

 

* * *

 

Alice and Kai apparated to Godric’s Hollow. As the pair regained their senses, Alice heard distant shouts.

“James, we have to go!”

“But where could he even be? He’s definitely not here! We don’t even know _when_ we are!”

“It doesn’t matter; we have to try!”

Kai turned to Alice and nodded. They followed the shouts toward the thin streets. The two aurors found themselves on the street where the famous Harry Potter defied He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The shouting grew louder. Kai and Alice approached the voices and stopped.

The voices quieted. There stood two people who could not possibly be alive. Lily Potter turned around at the sound of footsteps, her crimson hair unraveling from a makeshift ponytail, green eyes glaring. James Potter also spun around, glasses crooked on his nose.

“Who are you?” Lily and James asked simultaneously.

Alice and Kai stood there, shocked.

“Who are _you_? Imitators?” the aurors replied.

“No, of course not! We were just-” sputtered 'Lily'.

“I’m sorry, but we have to take you to the Ministry.”

“But, where’s Harr-” Alice grabbed ‘Lily’ and 'James' firmly by the forearm.

The four wizards disapparated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is, once again, a short chapter. I'm just trying to start off everything with little snippets and to gradually get into bigger word counts, haha.


	3. le rêve

**[4 Privet Drive]**

 

Harry sat in his small bed, cross legged and flipped through _Quidditch Through the Ages._ He sighed and relished the fact that the Dursleys weren’t in sight. They had gone off on a day trip with Vernon’s sister, Marge. Harry’s jaw clenched just from thinking that he’d have to live with yet another treacherous person this summer. Sighing again, he fell onto his back and eventually drifted off to sleep, _Quidditch Through the Ages_ left abandoned.

 

“Boy, get down here!”

Harry jolted awake, kicking the book on his bed across the room.

“Jesus Christ,” muttered Harry under his breath. “I’m coming, alright!”

Harry ran down the steps and was greeted unhappily with the faces of the Dursleys.

“How disrespectful! Vernon, if this imbecile ended up on my doorstep, he would be sent straight to an orphanage!” shrieked Marge. Marge’s dog started growling at Harry. “Boy, you should be grateful that my brother took you in.” She stalked away to the dining room.

Vernon glared at Harry and said, “If you don’t behave tonight, that paper from that _school_ of yours will never see my signature.”

 

The Dursleys were all sat around the small table in their kitchen, eating food that Harry was forced to serve. Aunt Marge’s mouth spilled out prejudice of Harry’s existence. Her dog slobbered around the small table, begging for his owner to give him some food. Marge bent down to give her dog brandy. She looked up, saying, “What are you smirking at?”

Harry ignored her.  He heard Marge blithering over his shoulder to Uncle Vernon.

“Where did you send the boy, Vernon?”

“St. Brutus’s. It’s a fine institution for hopeless cases.”

“Do they use a cane at St. Brutus’s, boy?”

Harry smirked and said sarcastically, “Oh, yeah. Loads of times.” He turned around, still smiling to himself. After turning around, he continued listening in to the conversation.

“You mustn’t blame yourself for how this one turned out, Vernon. It’s all to do with blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the boy’s father did, Petunia?”

Aunt Petunia shifted in her seat anxiously and replied, “Nothing. That is...he didn't  
work. He was unemployed.” The words that emerged from Marge’s mouth in the next few seconds made Harry’s blood start to boil.

“Of course. And a drunk, I expect-”

Harry bursted out, “That's a lie. My dad wasn’t a drunk!”

The glass in Marge’s hand shattered. The Dursleys looked at Harry with the look they gave him the previous year when Dobby dropped pudding on a woman’s head. Uncle Vernon said firmly, “You. Go to bed. Now.”

Marge said, “No. Boy, come over. Clean up.”

Harry reluctantly cleaned up the shards of glass, even though he didn’t want to approach the woman, but he didn’t want to jeopardize his chances of visiting Hogsmeade. Marge continued to speak.

“It doesn't matter about the father. In the end, it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup.”

Harry aggressively turned and shouted, “Shut up! Shut up!” The lights began flicking in the room. Marge’s finger slowly began to inflate, her face and body following suit. Her clothes ripped at the seams and beads from her necklace flew across the room. Harry watched as his “aunt” started to float. The chair she was sitting in broke apart. She bounced onto the ceiling and floated outside. The elder Dursleys sprang up, trying to help Marge. During the chaos, Harry rushed up to his bedroom. He shoved his belongings into his trunk and dragged it downstairs in a panic. By the time Harry bounded down the stairs, Vernon was up in his face.

“You bring her back! You bring her back now! You put her right!” his uncle yelled furiously.

“No. She deserved what she got,” replied Harry. He pulled out his wand. “Keep away from me.”

Vernon said, “You can't do magic outside school.”

Harry jeered, “Yeah? Try me.”

“They won't let you back now. You’ve nowhere to go,” Vernon growled.

“I don't care. Anywhere is better than here,” said Harry, who darted out of the dreaded 4 Privet Drive. Harry tried to get as far away from the Dursleys’ residence as he possibly could. He eventually reached an empty, dark playground and sat down on the curb. Harry suddenly felt chills in the air. The swings in the playground behind him began to squeak. Near a bench across the road, he saw a large dog creep out of the brush. Harry stood up, wand at the ready. The dog’s booming barks flung Harry onto his back. Bright lights flashed around the corner of the road, and a double-decker bus sped up to Harry’s lying form. A thin, scruffy man standing at the entrance to the bus began to read off of a scrap of parchment.

“Welcome to the Knight Bus — emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening.” The man tucked the parchment away and glanced around. He looked down and saw Harry splayed over the pavement. “What you doing down there?”

Harry stuttered, “I fell over.”

“What’d you fall over for?”

“I didn't do it on purpose.”

The quirky conductor said, “Well, come on, then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow.”

Harry glimpsed past the bus and back to where he saw the dog. It had disappeared. Shunpike turned to look in the direction Harry was. “What you looking at?”

“Nothing.”

“Well, come on, then! In!”

Harry attempted to grab his trunk, but Shunpike intruded. “No, no, no. I'll get this.” Harry stepped onto the bus. The interior was strangely arranged. Four-poster beds cluttered the floor, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. Shunpike pushed Harry further into the bus and ripped off another scrap of parchment from the device on his chest. He handed the parchment to Harry and spoke to the man in the driver’s seat.

“Take her away, Ern.” The bus lurched and sped away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted in over a month. May has been quite a busy month, I had to get loads of schoolwork done. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous two, wOOOO! It has a lot of original quotes from Prisoner of Azkaban itself, but it's a bit different. This scene is going to be important with the Potter resurrection and everything. Summer is approaching, so expect more updates soon!


End file.
